Un Año de Amor: A Year of Love
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Monique Lisson and Ziva David move from D.C. to L.A., getting a house next door to Jenny Shecter and Shane McCutcheon. The pair are madly in love yet they love in secret and live in fear, silently praying that nobody finds out of their relationship. What they do not realize at the time is just how little they need to fear. Inspired by the song "Un Año de Amor" by Luz Casal.
1. Chapter One

**Un Ano de Amor: A Year of Love **

_Based off the two hit television series "NCIS" and "The L Word", Monique Lisson and Ziva David move from D.C. to L.A., getting a house next door to Jenny Shechter and_

Moving to Los Angeles was not really our initial plan, I admit, but honestly I did not mind it. The two of us now have a nice yet quaint home is West Hollywood next door to two young women. I had yet to figure out their names but that was alright, I suppose. You may be wondering who I am. Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am can be described using several adjectives. I am Israeli, Jewish, a trained spy, a woman, but in relation to this story the most important would have to be lesbian. Yes, my name is Ziva David and I am a closet lesbian. Now, I know I have said "our" and "us" so you must be wondering who else I am referring to. Her name is Monique Lisson, and for the past few months she has been much more than my mentor. She is now my lover… my first true romance. In fact, some may say she was the one who first ignited my feelings for women, and for her.

I walked into our house that beautiful morning after my run to smell the exquisite aroma of freshly made coffee and eggs cooking. I then hear it, the melodious voice of Monique singing in Spanish. She was so beautiful, so perfect. I often found myself wondering how I ever deserved her… or the happiness she gave me. I walk further into the house, down a long corridor which led to the kitchen. The smell got stronger as I got closer to it. To come home to such things made me so incredibly happy. The level of happiness was perhaps indescribable.

Upon entering the kitchen, I smile, finding Monique in her silk red robe, and nothing else. I could feel some sweat drip down my forehead as she stood at the stove, unable to see me. I was standing behind her, a good five feet away from her.

"You are back, mi amor." Monique observed aloud, not even turning around.

I could not help but allow my eyes to widen. She was truly amazing. I learned from the best.

"Si, mi Chiquita." I reply in Spanish, glad to speak other languages with her.

I heard her hum contently and a moment later she turned around. It was then I discovered her robe was open. I drew in a sharp breath as I saw her eloquent body yet again. Her bare frame was so beautifully carved, as if God and Michelangelo had collaborated on the world's most beautifully divine sculpture ever created. That was the only way I could truly put it. She was perfect, absolutely perfect.

Watching a smile come to her face, I knew then she must have noticed me catching a rather lingering glance at her, but I just could not help myself. She excited me so much. I watched as Monique seductively sauntered over to me, the spatula still within her skillful hand. I could do nothing but bite my bottom lip almost shyly. My cheeks felt hot, and I knew I was blushing.

"You, my Ziva, are blushing."

She spoke with such a sexual bravado that it excited me. Monique set down the spatula on the counter nearest her before she gently guided me back into the wall behind me. I felt her hands exploring me as her lips crash into mine. I cannot help but kiss her back, allowing my arms to drape almost lazily over her shoulders. I noticed her intentionally press her nude body into my clothed one as her hands caress me. I let out a slight moan, my heart starting to race even more.

The European woman seemed rather pleased and enthralled when she heard my moans, for she smirked as she continued kissing me. I sensed her hands wandering lower and my heart rate skyrocketed. It was so incredibly rapid that I swore in that exact moment my heart would leap out of my chest, my body succumbing to the morbid diathesis in which only Monique could have caused. It was a feeling that one, once they experience it, would never forget. Then again, who would want to? Who would ever want to forget such bliss, such unadulterated pleasure which miraculously mixed with the pain of a straining heart?

"You are absolutely beautiful." She murmured to me as her hand went into my yoga pants.

I let out a moan as I tilted back my head. Her lips roamed to my neck, sucking the skin there as she rubbed my clitoris.

"No." I insisted, not believing her at the time. "I have just returned from running. I am all sweaty."

"Mm-hmm. I find that beautiful… I find you beautiful all of the time." She told me, before returning to the task of kissing my skin, which was still somewhat coated in sweat.

"No matter what?" I questioned.

"No matter what." She said between each kiss she peppered across the skin beneath my collarbone.

I continue moaning softly in response to her actions as her surely adroit hand kept stimulating me in ways that were much more than amazing. In the background, Spanish music continued to play which added a somewhat erotic ambiance to the place. Her other hand snuck its way up underneath my tank top and sports bra and found one of my breasts. She began massaging it in the exact same rhythm in which her other hand was moving. My hands go to the wall behind me, desperately gripping at it with my not too short yet not too long nails.

I allowed cries of pleasure to escape my mouth as Monique proceeded to go even further. She inserted her index and middle finger inside me, moving them at a steady and slow rhythm. I could tell she was teasing me. This was the "game" Monique played with me. She would tease me, go so slow that it left me begging for more and when I asked for more she would give so much that I would resort to begging for mercy she would not give until I eventually released. I found it endearing and exciting all at the same time. How she did such things was mystifying to me.

She did the same that morning. Monique maintained that same rhythm for several moments, not giving me what I then craved most. I writhed under her, knowing she enjoyed controlling me. My attempts at speeding things up by moving my hips in tandem with her hand prove futile, for her other hand moved from my breast to my corresponding hip, pinning me to the wall in order to stop my actions. Grunting impatiently, it becomes a power struggle of which I do not much care for yet it also was seemingly desirable. Why was it that Monique had to make things so hard for me to explain?

I let out an even louder moan as she moves her hand just a bit faster, not realizing one of the neighbors was walking by the kitchen's open window. I was too lost in Monique to care, honestly. I note her smirking in response to my moans.

"Mm, Ziva." She murmured as her hand picked up a little speed.

At the time, I had no idea that our neighbor was standing beside the window snickering as she listened in.

"Yes!" I exclaim, tossing my head back in ecstasy.

She kept going, relentless in her pursuit. She wanted so badly to get me over the edge. In the back of my mind I could not help but wonder a few things. Why was she doing this now? Here? Why? I know she loved me, yes… and she wanted to show it but she was making us breakfast. I was impeding her marvelous cooking and a part of me felt bad for it. Moments later none of that mattered, for Monique had intelligibly brought me over the edge, and I climaxed. I screamed her name so loudly that the neighbors were sure bound to hear it, especially given the fact that our windows were, at the time, open.

I allowed my frame to essentially collapse into her arms and she held me there, kissing my neck as I came down from that seemingly intangible high which had been described as heaven and nirvana. Honestly, I did not know what to refer it as. I suppose I could have called it either of those things, but I did not truly have the desire to use words which would not remotely begin to explain the feeling Monique gave me. I felt her hands soothingly rubbing my back with her hands. It was so relaxing and pleasurable. I hummed contently as she did this.

"Breakfast." I fragmented.

"I know, baby. I am aware that I was cooking breakfast." She replied, moving away from me oh so slowly. "I was almost finished anyway."

I smiled to Monique as she brushed some of my hair from my face.

"Why don't you go shower while I finish up the food?" She asked, winking.

"Okay."

She kissed me shortly and sweetly before I went off to the bathroom upstairs to shower. A while later I came back downstairs to see the dining table set up in such an elegant manner that it surprised me. Monique always had this way about her, and it made her make meals as though they were being served at a five star restaurant. It was a quality in her that I loved dearly. She was such a great cook, and she would tell me the same… but to me, she was much better. As I sit down at the table, lingering thoughts coming to the forefront.

In the back of my mind a part of me had always feared something. I had this fear of our relationship becoming known by the others in the neighborhood. What would they think? I am aware that it is no longer the seventies but I cannot help but fear being judged and even ostracized for our lifestyle. I did not realize just how outrageous and ludicrous my fears and anxiety were.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

After such a well-prepared breakfast, Monique and I mutually decided to check out a café we had gotten wind of a couple of days after we moved in. Alas, we had only been in Los Angeles a mere week and I honestly had not gotten to see much of the town, other than when I was running, and of course I do not focus much on anything but running while doing so. I wanted to savor the place Monique and I would be staying in for a while.

I watched as Monique grabbed her black suit jacket off the coat rack conveniently placed in the living room, no more than a few feet away from the front door. She wore an exquisite pants suit, and she looked perfect in it. I remained casual in dress, wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a dark purple tank top. Licking my lips only slightly, I approached Monique and grinned. I wanted to kiss her much now, so I would "get it out of my system" now. Would I ever be able to truly get it out of my system? No. Would I be able to restrain myself and keep from showing public displays of affection? Yes.

I leaned in and tenderly kissed Monique's exotic lips which were always so passionate. She kissed me back without hesitation, wrapping her arms around my waist. She pulled me so close that I could feel heat radiating off her slender frame. I keep kissing her, deeper as time passed. The need for the oxygen which sustained us became so crucial that I was forced to pull away. Taking deep breaths, I rested my forehead against hers, looking up into her eyes which were the most alluring shade of coffee brown. My mocha orbs were locked on her, as if it were truly impossible to tear them away.

I watched her smile as her hand reached out to stroke the side of my face. I felt chills of ecstasy run throughout my body. It was the sensation I got from every touch, every caress, every kiss. It was the sensation which told me that this was real, what Monique and I had. It was genuine. Something I never got from men and never would.

"My beautiful Ziva," She murmured, her European accent so thick and full of eroticism.

"My gorgeous Monique," I replied, burying my hands in her hair.

"If we are to ever get out of this house, we should leave now before you or I become needier." Monique joked, following it up with a short laugh.

That laugh; it was utterly perfect and I loved hearing it.

"I agree." I said, smiling.

I led the way out of the house and we got into my car, a scarlet red and midnight black mini cooper. Driving to "The Planet", which was the name of the café currently owned by Kit Porter, was a rather short ordeal. It took us no more than fifteen minutes, but then again, as the team pointed out constantly, I drive "much too fast". Honestly? I just think Tony and McGee were too big of pussies to handle it. Now Monique… she loves how I drive. But what else is new? She loves just about everything about me; at least that is what she tells me.

Stepping out of the vehicle after parking it, I take a breath as Monique got out. She looked over at me, studying me for a bit. I could tell she was doing so. I felt her eyes on me, those all too easy to get lost in eyes. We walked into "The Planet", looking around. The atmosphere was wondrous, and the customers seemed to all be enjoying themselves. I smiled approvingly and looked at Monique. She seemed generally pleased with the place as well.

"I will order us something. You go find us some place to sit, if you can." She humorously said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nod, grinning. I could not help but watch her hips sway as she walked. I pulled my eyes away and went to a small table for two, taking a seat. I noticed a group of girls eyeing me as if I were a new piece of meat. I did not know who they were, but they seemed to be friends with our neighbors. I tilted my head slightly to the left, curious about them, as they were of me. They began speaking but I could not hear what they were saying over the sound of bustling café employees and chatting customers.

"Who is she?" Alice Pieszecki asked the other girls, sounding intrigued.

"I don't know." Shane McCutcheon's deep voice rang out. "I think she might be one of the chicks that moved in next door to me and Jenny."

"Oh?" Bette Porter chimed in.

"Chicks… as in more than one?" Alice asked, becoming more engrossed in the gossip fest.

"Yes, Alice. That's kinda the definition of "chicks"." Dana Fairbanks pointed out somewhat too sternly.

I watched as one girl rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed by a rather eccentric blonde girl. I was snapped out of my stare when Monique sat down, baring coffee for the both of us.

"I am told the coffee here is amazing." Monique said, having struck up a conversation with a woman in line.

"We shall see, yes?" I ask, my accent thickening for a moment.

"Yes."

We sip from our coffees, looking at each other longingly. Meanwhile, the ladies continue to gossip about me.

"It's just her and this other woman. Hey, yeah, that's her, right there." Shane said, inconspicuously gesturing towards Monique.

We both noticed it, but I did not give it too much consideration.

"I think we are subject of conversation." Monique observed, setting down her coffee.

I nod, knowing this to be true. Bette, Tina Kennard, Shane, Alice, and Dana all had their eyes on us now, not saying anything.

"Oh, they're definitely together." Alice decided, seeming quite adamant.

"You don't know that." Shane argued, sounding somewhat exasperated.

I would soon find out that Alice had this way of thinking everyone is sleeping with everybody else.

"Yeah, Alice. Shane's right. For all you know, they could be sisters." Dana added.

"Pfft, yeah right. They don't seem like sisters to me." Alice said, still remaining persistant.

Alice leaned back in her seat, childishly crossing her arms in a defiant manner. It was as if she refused to believe anything else could be true.

"I have to agree with Alice on this one you guys." Tina spoke up. "I mean, look at how the one in the cargo pants is eyeing the other one."

"Thank you!" Alice exclaimed just loud enough for me to hear.

Just then our other neighbor, Jenny Shecter, entered the establishment, joining the girls. She smiled to Shane and sat beside her.

"What are we talking about?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, those two new women." Shane said, rolling her eyes. "Alice and Tina think they are together."

"Ooh! The mystery begins." Jenny said, sounding intrigued and excited. "Do you guys know who they are?"

The ladies shook their heads.

"Although they are our new neighbors." Shane pointed out, outstretching her index finger into the air for just a moment.

A somewhat twisted, playfully sinister grin came to Jenny's face.

"Ooh. So those of the new neighbors!"

"Mm-hmm." Shane hummed, fixing her stylish butch haircut just a bit before putting on her shades. "Well, I'm out. Gotta get to work,"

"Bye!" The women said in unison as Shane exited.

Alice kept eyeing us and now so did Jenny. Meanwhile, I leaned on the table with my elbows just a bit, looking into Monique's eyes again.

"God, I just want to kiss you right now." I murmur in a low voice, only audible to Monique.

"I know. As do I. But we must show self-control, Ziva." Monique pointed out, sipping more coffee.

"I understand." I replied, nodding.

I twist my coffee cup around clockwise, sighing as I look down at it.

"I just wish it did not have to be this way… all the secrets and deception. It will be worse once we make friends here."

Monique nodded slowly, comprehensively. She must have known this to be true.

"I understand."

I could only sigh and lean back in my chair a bit. Monique frowned. She felt as bad as I did, probably worse. I took note of how she pursed her lips to the side in thought.

"Shall we go now? Home?" I heard her ask.

I nodded slowly, wanting to leave yet also wanting to stay. Then again, going home seemed to be a bit of the better option given our current predicament. With that, we stood up and left the café, going back to the one and only place we felt safe expressing our love and affection.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Home. I could call it that now. Upon first laying eyes on it, it was just a house. It had four walls, a ceiling, foundation, but it did not have the people, characterization, and most importantly love that make a house a home. Now, with my Monique and me living here with our cultures and lives' loves in it, it was a home. As we stepped inside it yet again, I felt instant warmth. It was not necessarily a physical warmth so much as it was an emotional one. Either way I welcomed it with widely opened arms.

Out of the blue, after I closed the door, Monique pushed me into it. She kept me pinned into it as she kissed me tenderly. However surprised I was, I enjoyed it. She really did love me, even if she and I both felt we could not do so publically. She continued kissing me, and I returned the kiss with equal intensity. My hands frantically attempted to remove her jacket, my actions filled with great haste. It was as if I could not get it off her fast enough. Monique's lips moved to suck my neck which in turn made me moan rather loudly.

I heard the jacket fall to the wooden floor. My hands then moved to unbutton her shirt. My fingers worked quickly, occasionally caressing skin as it became accessible to me. I moaned at the feel of such soft skin distinct to not just Monique but the overall female form itself. When her shirt opened entirely, my hands went on a frenzy, feeling any and every inch of skin on the woman's torso. My hands went to Monique's breasts and I rubbed them, captivated by every sensation I felt. It was as if a lustful force suddenly overpowered me within those few moments it took to become entranced in her. It would now be my turn to pleasure Monique.

I continued stimulating Monique's breasts, starting to toy with her nipples. Her lips crashed into mine yet again. I kissed her back, continuing to tease the woman. Then, as we kiss, my hands gradually move to her butt, and I grip onto it assertively. She flashed me a wicked smirk and she kissed me once more. As our lips engage in a fight for dominance I lift Monique from the ground, suddenly finding some strength which I suppose I always had.

I carried her swiftly to our bedroom on the first floor, lying her down on the large, rather inviting bed. She looked up at me with wanting eyes. The desire within them captivated my heart. My hands went to her black pinstripe suit pants and I unbuttoned them, kissing my way down her torso as I took off her boots and pants. I tossed all of the items away as they came into my hands, never truly caring where they ended up. That was not my concern. Monique's now bare frame was exposed to me in all its wondrous glory, the sun which spilled in through the windows casting an almost hypnotic glow across her olive skin. It made her look tanner. I caressed her skin, noticing Monique shiver with ecstasy. I had given her the same chills she gave me with each touch.

That same hand went down to her most treasured spot, the spot in which I craved to touch and I was satisfying those cravings then. My index finger explored her as it had so many times before, and it was like I was becoming an expert. Monique certainly thought so. I grinned at the expression on her face. Her eyes were glued to me, yet she was struggling to keep the composure. It was a battle I had fought before, every time she made love to me, and most of the times I would lose.

I could feel Monique's hands tugging at my shirt, wanting to take it off of me. She yanked it from my frame and forcefully pulled it away before kissing me tenderly. Her hands cupped my face, keeping it there as I fingered her. Her hands, after a long while, went down to my belt and she unfastened it. She tore it from my belt loops on my cargo pants. I moaned when she rapidly undid my pants and shoved her hand inside, rubbing my clit.

"Ah!" I moaned out, surely surprised.

She smirked, as if she knew she had at least a little momentary control over me. But it would not last, not if I had anything to say about it. I let it ensue for a while, but then I gripped her wrist firmly and pinned her into the bed roughly, yet not too roughly. I keep stimulating her, wanting to hear her noises, see those faces she made so well.

"Oh, Zee-vah, yes!" She moaned out, clearly enjoying herself.

It made me smile to see her in such a pleasured state. I kept going, even faster though, finding and hitting her g-spot a few times.

"Oh, Shit! Right there, Ziva!" She exclaimed loudly.

What I was oblivious to was that Alice, Bette, and Tina were over at Shane and Jenny's place. Our windows were open and theirs happened to be as well. Alice was sitting on the chair right back the window with Shane, smoking cigarettes. The room they were in was right beside the room we were in. Alice's eyes went wide when she heard Monique moaning. Shane heard it too but unlike Alice, she did not feel the need to become intrusive. Alice, on the other hand, felt every need to do so. She began straining her neck in an attempt to see something through our window. She pouted a bit when she could see nothing but our bedroom door.

"Shit." Alice muttered under her breath.

"Alice, leave 'em alone." Shane disciplined, backhanding her arm.

"No!" Alice said through gritted teeth. "There's something going on and I wanna know if I'm right."

Shane tilted her head, as if to show her disapproval.

"Really? You would invade their privacy, betray the trust of people you don't even know just to prove you're right?" Shane asked, sounding somewhat mad.

"Yes! Yes I would." Alice admitted.

Bette casually strolled over, a brown beer bottle in her hand. She sipped from it.

"Hey ladies. What are you two chatting about?" She asked, looking between the two.

"Oh, just how low Alice would stoop to prove a point." Shane said, tapping the edge of her cigarette on the window to rid it of the ashes.

"What do mean how-?" Bette instantly stopped talking when she saw through the window, catching a glimpse of me eating out Monique. "Who the hell? What the-? Oh, my!"

That was all Bette could say at that moment. She was too stunned.

"What?" Alice asked. "What? Tell me!"

She began tugging on Bette's jacket sleeve when she would not respond.

"Alice was right." Bette said, sounding taken aback.

"I was?" Alice squealed.

Bette nodded slowly. Meanwhile, after Monique came to me, I look up at her, wiping off my bottom lip. I smirk before placing a single kiss on her inner thigh.

"You are perfect." Monique murmured, her accent thick.

Alice could hear Monique speak.

"You are perfect." Alice mimicked in a fake dreamy voice. "They are so together!"

Shane rolled her eyes.

"You really need to get laid. This is not a good sign for you. You're obsessing over couple you know nothing about." Shane teased, shutting the window.

Alice pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"One, I do get laid. Two, why did you have to go and shut the window? I was having fun!"

"It's rather rude to intrude on women's special moments." Bette said.

"Yeah, and I don't see you updating your connections on The Chart." Shane retorted.

"True." Tina said, strolling over.

I grinned, glad.

"Good. I am glad you enjoyed it." I said, caressing her cheek.

"Come lie with me, Ziva." Monique said softly.

I complied, lying down beside her. She began soothingly stroking my long hair, which caused me to let out a content purring sound. Monique could only grin and we remained like this for several minutes. Later that evening Monique and I decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie together. I am casually sprawled across her lap, somewhat sitting in it with my legs curled up and my upper body resting against hers as she holds me in her arms. She loved me so much, I could tell. I loved her right back. I feel my eyes start to get just a bit heavy and I start to drift off, close to slumber.

Right before I could fall asleep there was a knock on the door which jolted me back to life. I stood up and went to the door, rubbing my eyes as I walked. I opened the door to see the butch looking woman standing there. She had black jeans on with an unhooked denim vest. You could tell she was sort of the butch style, the way she carried herself and wore shirts as though she had no boobs underneath them. She was so confident and upfront, a quality I would soon learn to enjoy. I smile at the woman, trying not to appear tired, even though I truly was but only just a bit.

"Hey, my name's Shane." She greeted.

Shane. Such a masculine name, Shane, yet gender neutral too. It fit her.

"I live next door. Look, we're, uh, we're having a party, like, right now and we all just wanted to be friendly and, you know, invite you over."

I smiled yet again, more sincerity within it. I found her invitation sweet, despite my lack of mood for partying. I looked at Monique.

"Want to go?" I asked.

Shane looked within our domain to see Monique. She waved simply by just raising her hand up and putting it back down.

"Hey, I'm Shane."

"I see that. My name is Monique Lisson and this is Ziva David."

Shane grinned. _They have such exotic names and accents too. _

"Awesome. Where you two from?" She asked, curious.

"I am Israeli." I spoke.

"I was born in France, but I am French, Italian, and Spanish." Monique said.

Shane nodded, seeming intrigued.

"Well, would you like to head over? Or you guys… busy?" Shane ask, gesturing her thumb towards Bette and Tina's place.

Monique and I shared glances and nodded, deciding to go to the party. We had absolutely no idea what we would potentially be getting ourselves into.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Monique and I left our residence that late evening and followed Shane McCutcheon two houses down to where a handful of girls were partying, having fun. Monique and I kept our cools, acting as if nothing was going on. I began to wonder how they would react to us… if, by some weird and cruel twist of fate, they found out. We get there and when they see us, they are smiling. Bette, Tina, and Bette's sister, Kit Porter, were sitting in chairs by the pool. Alice was in the pool, rubbing Dana's feet as she sat on the edge of the pool. Jenny and a girl named Carmen de la Pica Morales were swimming the length of the pool. They appeared to be racing and all of the women appeared to be having fun.

"Hey guys. These are the neighbors, Ziva and Monique." Shane greeted, gesturing towards us.

They all said their little greetings and went back to what they were doing. Carmen eyed us curiously and then smiled and Alice quickly got out of the pool, rushing towards us. It startled me rather a lot.

"Hi!" The bubbly woman greeted. "I'm Alice Pieszecki. That's Dana Fairbanks, Kit and Bette Porter; they're sisters; Tina Kennard, Carmen de la Pica Morales. Phew that's a mouthful!"

I noticed Carmen blush before she went back to swimming.

"That's Jenny Shecter, and you've met Shane."

Monique smiles and shakes hands with Alice, keeping a pleasant attitude. I, on the other hand, was a bit of a nervous wreck. I was not really used to this sort of thing, nor was I used to this place but I kept a straight face and got through it.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Bette offered.

We both nodded and she fetched us some white wine. We sipped from the glasses, hoping this would keep us from having to speak or at least loosen us up a bit, make us relax. Of course, this logic was rather flawed. Music boomed out from a stereo on a large table just ten feet from the pool.

"So, you two live together?" Tina asked.

I nodded.

"Yes."

"So, you're friends?" Bette asked, now herself curious after what she had seen.

"Well, yes." Monique spoke up. "We worked together back in the day when I was an Interpol Liaison and she worked for Mossad… but now I translate and she's a special agent, both of us work at the Los Angeles branch of NCIS."

"Ooh, interesting." Kit said.

"It has its moments." Monique and I say at the same time.

We share a chuckle with the other ladies and the way some were looking at us, it was as if they knew something I did not. It made me a little self-conscious.

"I am like her mentor… sort of like a sister to her." Monique said.

"It's more than that." Alice said under her breath as we were sitting down.

Shane thwacked Alice in the arm before shaking her head.

"Leave 'em alone." Shane muttered.

I furrowed my brows and sat down on the edge of the pool, putting my legs in it. The water was so soothing.

"Monique, join me." I said, looking to her. "Please?"

I must have been batting my eyelashes for several moments before she finally did it. When she sat beside me everyone flashed smiles in our direction. It was rather uncomfortable.

"They are together, right?" Kit asked Bette in a whisper.

"Right." Bette replied aloud.

Kit smiled too. I moved my legs back and forth, back and forth. It was not until about half an hour into our visit when finally Alice asked it.

"You're together, right?" Alice asked, eager, hopeful.

My eyes widened and I am left speechless. Monique too did not know what to say. Our mouths are slightly agape as if we are in search of what to say. Shane flashes us a look of disbelief.

"They don't know about West Hollywood!" Shane exclaimed.

I furrowed by eyebrows. West Hollywood? What else was there to know?

"Ziva, Monique, all of us ladies here except for Kit…" She started, gesturing around to herself and the other girls. "Are lesbians,"

My eyes get wide again, not expecting to hear that. I smile afterwards, happier than before.

"Really?" I say, sounding incredibly thrilled.

"Yes, really." Bette assured.

"We are together." I told them, beyond nervous by this newness.

Alice, and even the others, smile and clap and make various other hoopla. I couldn't help but blush. Monique noticed this and hugged me. To be brutally honest, it felt good to be this way, so open. I smiled to the others, soon calling it a night and going back home.

"That was…" I started.

"Uh-huh." Monique replied without me even finishing.

She hung her jacket back up before making her way over to me, caressing my cheeks so gently. I could not help but lean into her touch.

"Baby, you look tired. Shall we get you to bed?" Monique asked.

I nod sleepily, letting a tiny yawn slip past my lips. Monique then picked me up and carried me upstairs and we went to bed, lying in each other's arms. When I woke up the next morning she was gone. She must have been at work because I could not smell any breakfast cooking. She always cooked breakfast. I let out a breath and got out of our bed. It was so warm but so was the weather outside of the bed. I felt warm air brush across my body when I stood as it flowed in through the open window. It was at that moment that I decided I should take some time for myself, walk around and see more of the city. I wanted to try and understand more about the culture of West Hollywood and Los Angeles. If it was as… interesting as the ladies had made it sound the night before then I surely would learn to enjoy it here.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

As I made my way down a long street in the middle of West Hollywood, I could hear the hectic traffic to my right, smell flowers and food from kiosks lining the inner section of the sidewalk to my left. I keep walking, not having a definitive location to end up. I then see Shane crossing the street from the other side of it. She jogged up to me, a smile on her angular face.

"Hey. Ziva, right?" She asked, seeming pleased to see me.

"Yes. Hello, Shane." I replied with a smile, glad to see her as well.

"Are you in the mood to go to "The Planet" and chat with us?" The young woman asked.

"That sounds good."

Shane, nodding, escorted me to "The Planet" and we walk inside. Dana Fairbanks and Tina Kennard were sitting at a table that we walked up to.

"Ziva!" Tina said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, hello. You are Tina, correct?" I question, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Uh-huh. Where's your lady friend?" She asked me.

I grin at the mention of Monique.

"Oh, Monique is at work. I do not have work today." I explain to the woman.

I take note of Tina and Dana nodding. I reach up and fiddle with my Star of David a bit as I remain silent, not sure of what else to say.

"So," Dana started. "How are you adjusting to West Hollywood?"

"I am adjusting okay. Not as well as Monique, I suppose… but she is more used to the constant moving than I am."

"Well, it's a nice place… we all enjoy it. Especially the night life." Shane told me, a sly look coming to her face.

That sly look got to me. What was so exciting about the night life that it would invoke a sly reaction? Tina rolled her eyes.

"She means hitting all the lesbian bars in Hollywood." Tina clarified, most liking catching onto my curious and confused expression.

"Oh, I see." I responded, nodding slowly.

"Yeah. This one's pretty wild." Dana added, gesturing her thumb at Shane.

Shane playfully shoved Dana, and both ladies were giggling. I smirked at their actions. Just then Alice and Carmen came into the café, smiles plastered across their faces. They stopped in their tracks when they saw me. It was as if they did not expect to see me back here again.

"Oh, uh, hey, Ziva." Carmen greeted, waving to me.

"Ziva, hey. It's good to see you here." Alice added, smiling radiantly.

I returned the smile, feeling more in place with the world in that moment. Warm welcomes were so incredibly appreciated that it made me wonder if they truly understood just how grateful I am to them. They joined us, ordering a couple drinks. I had nothing and that was fine. Tapping my fingers mindlessly on the table, I could not help but think of Monique. She seemed to always be on my mind, but is that not what relatively new love is supposed to be like? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being said.

"Ziva… yoo-hoo, earth to Ziva." Alice said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh!" I replied, snapping out of my thoughts.

The girls giggled at my actions, enjoying the little performance. I blushed slightly.

"Someone misses their girlfriend." Alice teased, poking my arm with her finger.

Later that day I decided I had had enough excitement for one day and wanted to go home so that I could relax before I started work the next day. I sat down on my couch upon entering our house, propping my feet up with a sigh. I missed my most beautiful Monique. Was it truly possible to miss someone so much? She hadn't even been gone for twenty-four hours. Is that pathetic?

I jump slightly when I hear and see the door open. Before I was able to reach for my weapon, I see Monique's smiling face. She seemed to have had a good day. I eagerly jumped up from the couch and rushed to Monique, feeling quite out of character. She hugged me, holding me there in her arms and I felt nothing but love emanating from her frame, from her soul. I held her, too, never wanting the feeling of transcending love to end.

We must have been standing there for several moments, perhaps minutes. The time just passed and the rest of the world seemed to no longer exist. It was such a pleasant feeling, no, more than pleasant… perfect. I let out a content sigh, gripping her tighter, and she did the same.

"I love you," She told me in a soft, almost soothing voice, "so much."

"I love you, too." I murmured back.

A few more moments passed before Monique released me, yet I did not.

"Baby, I have to use the restroom." She whispered to me, stroking my hair.

"Aw," I pouted. "But I don't want to let go of you."

"I know. I know. I'll be back in a couple minutes. I promise." She assured me, looking into my pouty brown eyes.

I push out my bottom lip for a bit and finally let her go. She patted my cheeks gently and went to the restroom. When she returned she lifted me up into her arms in somewhat of a surprise attack. She held me in her arms bridal style and spun me just a bit. What had her so happy?

"You seem so happy!" I observed in exclamation.

"Yes, I am. You wanna know why?" She teasingly asked me.

I giggled softly.

"Yes."

"Because, today, I got to come home from work to the most amazingly beautiful girlfriend on earth!" She explained, holding me close.

I could not help but squeal as she spun me one last time. She set me on my feet and wrapped her arms around my waist before kissing my rose colored lips. I, without hesitation, returned her kiss and we pulled apart. I reached up and stroked her luxurious brunette curls. She leaned in and kissed me again, pulling back before I could return it.

"You are perfect." Monique murmured to me, caressing my cheek so gently it was as if her hand was not even there.

I was able to tell that she was teasing me. She was so good at this, among other things. I leaned into her touch but she moved her hands just enough so that yet again I could barely feel them. A devilish grin plastered across her face as I impatiently groaned.

"You are so responsive tonight." She remarked.

I shrug as she pressed herself into me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, her hands wandering lower down my body.

I felt chills rush through me. I nod slowly, surely. I knew from the look in her eyes that she was not talking about food, but something much more pleasurable. Her hands went to the button on my pants and I watched her face as her eyes were glued to where her hands were. I keep my eyes on her marvelous face. Since her time in L.A. she had developed a bit of a tan. She was even more beautiful with the tan, yet she was always beautiful and always possessed this grace. I think it was one of the many things about her that I fell in love with.

She allowed her exuberant eyes to scan up to my face and her hand went inside my pants. I let out a sharp breath in reaction to her touch. She was so amazing, astounding. What I had not realized was that Monique had a certain special surprise in store for me.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Moans, groans, grunts of sheer pleasure filled our house as Monique brought such amazing sensations onto me. I lie on my back on our large, soft bed with my hands gripping onto the sheets as if they were somehow a life line, the only thing sustaining me, keeping Monique from, in a sense, killing me. Her weapon of choice being the intense pleasure she brought onto me.

"AH!" I screamed out, arching my back and throwing back my head.

I did not have to see her face to know that Monique was smirking at my actions. She moved her fingers inside me faster and as she did this all thoughts I had seemed to cease. She pulled her three fingers out for a moment, and I watched her as she sucked them so seductively. It turned me on even more, if such a thing was possible. She allowed her digits to plunge back inside me, more intense than before. I could feel her hitting my g-spot, showing just how talented she truly was. She was merciless, relentless. She showed no signs of letting up.

"Uh, ah, mmm," I moaned, writhing beneath her.

My noises only fueled her for she went even faster, filling me to the hilt.

"Please!" I begged, my body starting to quake with ecstasy.

Then, within a moment I could no longer keep it back. I screamed her name as I reached my climax. It seemed as though everything within me went limp as waves of euphoria crashed over me. Moonlight shone into our room at that very moment and in that instant I was in awe. The light cast a silvery glow on Monique's skin and she looked like the most beautiful thing that ever existed. I reached up to touch her cheek as her hand was wandering my side.

"I love you." She told me and without hesitation I said it back to her, putting all the meaning I could behind it.

The next morning I awoke considerably early than her, aching to just stay with Monique that day but I knew I could not for I was starting work today. I held my chin in my hand as I lied in that bed on my abdomen. The only thing I did was looked at Monique lovingly as she slept. She seemed so soft, peaceful… and in turn, I felt even happier to call myself her woman. Moving to the right a bit, going towards her, I leaned over her frame and placed one gentle kiss on her jaw, just below her earlobe. I saw her smile slightly in her sleep. She must have felt my lips. I then moved back to my spot in the bed, resting my head on my hand.

Thinking of a little idea, I then move towards her again. I gently caressed the skin of her shoulder for only a moment before placing a meaningful kiss there. I traversed to the center of her shoulder blades, pressing my lips to her spine. I left a trail of kisses down her back, stopping at the middle of it when I heard her let out a barely audible moan. Her mouth was slightly agape. This pleased me. I noticed her coffee eyes were still shut. Grinning, I placed the back of my hand where I had stopped my kisses, gently dragging it downward to stroke the curvature of her back. I was absolutely divine.

It was mornings like these in which I loved the most. My hand stopped just below her butt, the skin there so unbelievably soft. Biting onto my bottom lip, I got a bit of a sneaky thought which came into my brain about as fast as lightning. I permitted my lips to descend to the spot just above her butt, placing a kiss there as well, yet this was different. I allowed my front four teeth to nip at her skin. It was what I called a love bite. I noticed Monique moan out, moving her body upward somewhat. I made my way up her back, leaving little bite marks as I went.

I ended up at the back her neck and my hand went to her most sensitive spot. A cry of desperation and need slipped past Monique's lips in response to my purposeful actions. My other hand went on top of hers, which rested on the bed. I managed to interlace our fingers as the fingers of my other hand went inside her. She gripped onto me tightly, taking the pleasure I was giving her, and loving every moment. I kept going, picking up speed. More moans spilled from her orifice.

"Ah!" Monique wailed slightly.

Meanwhile, Shane and Bette were out on Shane's porch. It was utterly silent that early morning. Shane was smoking her early morning cigarette and Bette sipped a smoothie.

"I just wished they'd feel more comfortable around us, you know?" Bette said as she bit onto the straw.

"Yeah… they are so fucking cute, though." Shane remarked, smirking before inhaling some more of her cigarette.

Just then as Monique let out another loud moan, Shane and Bette heard it. Shane snickered.

"Wow! Not even six in the morning yet, eh?" Shane teased.

This caused Bette to laugh, snorting slightly. Shane shook her head, looking towards our house.

"Right there," Monique said, her Euro accent so thick in that moment. "Ah, yes!"

I kept sucking the skin of her neck, knowing it would probably leave a hicky of some sort afterwards, as I made love to her, hitting her in the same spot with each thrust. She gripped my hand even harder as she let go. She breathed heavily as she started to come down from it all. I turned her onto her back, kissing her mid abdomen.

I looked up at her as she wove her fingers into my disheveled bed hair. I then turned my focus back to my current task. I placed another kiss, just a few centimeters below the first one on her abdomen, and I continued going south until I was teasingly placing kisses on her inner thigh. Monique shuttered as I kissed her innermost part of her toned thigh. I used my index finger to tease her clit. She let out this sound which resembled an eccentric mixture of a groan and a whine. I could tell at that moment she did not appreciate my teasing her.

"I love you." I murmured to her, feeling so much love for her then.

"I love you, too, Ziva." She replied, that accent, which was a pure and perfect mixture of her wondrous roots, making me even more aroused.

After the exchange I allowed my tongue to gently roam her folds, tasting that sweet nectar which was expelled from her body… and I was the one to have made that happen. I was the one who had brought her over that metaphorical edge which women strive for. I allowed my tongue to delve deeper, revel in her sweetness. The taste, the aroma, everything about this was so exciting and fulfilling. I could feel Monique massaging my scalp gently with her fingertips as if to praise me for my ministrations. I licked her entrance and allowed my somewhat long tongue to travel entirely inside of her. I moaned at the feeling of her tightness around my tongue.

Apparently the reverberations had made their way through my tongue and to Monique, for she let out a loud moan in response to it. My tongue darted in and out of her, hoping to bring her to that enraptured edge yet again. Nothing could ever compare to that feeling and I wanted to give that to her, as she did to me. My alluring tongue continued moving inside her as Monique held my head there. As I ate her out, which is what I have heard it be called around here before, I reached up her torso with my itinerant hands until I arrived at her breasts.

Monique moaned again as I fondled her hard nipples and massaged her breasts tenderly, and not too roughly. I synchronized my motions, massaging and tonguing at the same rhythm. I could hear Monique making several variations of pleasured resonances. I felt so aroused at that moment that I could no longer stand it. I was craving it so badly that I could not keep myself from doing it. I maintained the rhythm of my left hand and tongue whilst my right hand began to slide down Monique's frame. I put my hand between my legs and began to rub myself as I fucked my lover.

I began to wonder if Monique knew what I was doing to myself. What would she think? Would she be turned on? Would she be repulsed? Regardless, I kept doing all that I was doing. I did not notice Monique looking down at me, watching me. She smirked when she noticed where my other hand was.

"Harder, baby." She encouraged, referring to me rubbing myself.

At the time I did not know she was talking about that, so I massaged her breasts harder. She shut her eyes against the waves of ecstasy and opened them again.

"I mean you, Ziva… rub yourself harder." She demanded, running her fingers through my hair.

It was then when I pulled my tongue out of her center and looked up at her. She flashed me an approving look and bit her bottom lip seductively. I starting lowering my head back down to her womanhood but Monique stopped me, pulling me up to her. I rubbed myself even harder as she kissed my lips with her succulent ones. She then pawed my hand away from my folds and took over, moving much harder than even I was.

"Fuck!" I exclaim under my breath, moving my hands to the bed.

I dug my nails into the sheets, ruffling them up even more than they had already been. I knew, I just knew I was going to have a great day at work today. I noticed Monique smirk before her lips moved to my neck, obviously enjoying my swearing. She sucked on my neck, occasionally nipping it with her teeth. I knew there was going to be a mark there, but I did not care… not one ounce of me cared.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

It was seven in the morning, and we lied in each other's arms after we had made love for the umpteenth time since we moved here. I let out a dreamy sigh and snuggled further into Monique. She held me tighter and I looked up at her wondrously crafted face. I do not think I would ever live to see the day that I find something imperfect about her. I pushed myself up to kiss her lips and she kissed back without any form of hesitation whatsoever. Her hand roamed to one of my breasts and she stimulated it slowly as we kissed. Work was not for another couple hours so I would have plenty of time to get ready for my first day. When we separated, I looked into her eyes which were even darker with lust. I grinned and sat up from our bed.

"I must get ready for work." I told her.

I watched her nod, sitting up from her spot as I stood up. She also had work today. I admit it was hard, both of us working and not seeing much of each other during the day, but it was okay… and we would definitely make up for lost time whenever we had any chances to do so. I watched Monique stand from the bed and she sauntered so sexually out of the room, as if her swaying hips were beckoning me to follow her. Biting my bottom lip, I found it increasingly difficult to resist the temptation and I scurried after her, almost as though I were an eager lost puppy after finding their owner.

I knew she had gone into the bathroom so that was where I went. Out of the blue, she came from behind the door and ambushed me. She shut the door and guided me back into the shower. Our downstairs bathroom, unlike our upstairs one, did not have a bathtub shower combination. It only had a shower. But I certainly had no objections to it. I inhaled sharply when I felt chilling tiles pressing into my back. She eyed me sensuously as she turned on the shower.

Within an instant, water sprayed across our entire frames, drenching us with warmth. I breathed heavily, anxious as to what she had in store for me. I knew Monique was always the type to give back once she received and she had not quite given back in the same amount I knew she usually would. I bite my bottom lip expectantly and I allow my eyes to dance across her facial features, hoping to deduce something, anything. She was not so easy to read. Slowly, teasingly, she reached over for the purple loofa which dangled from the shower rack. She grabbed it and put a little soap onto it.

At this point I am practically holding my breath, not knowing even remotely what she had planned. There was a sly smirk plastered across her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes as she hiked up my leg around her hip. She began teasing the inside of my thigh with the loofa, inducing me to moan. I allow my hands to go to her shoulders as she continued to lather my frame. Quickly after we finished showering and got out, getting ourselves ready for work.

Later that early evening, I am walking home from work when I see Bette sitting on her porch. I smile and she waved. I was so tempted to stop by, talk with her, and I did. I walked up the sidewalk which led to the steps she sat on. I smiled again and she smiled back.

"Hey, Ziva." Bette greeted, patting the space on the step beside her. "Have a seat."

Eager to do so, I sat down, turning to face Bette.

"So, how's the new job?" She asked me, setting down the mug of tea which was in her hands.

I nod slowly, comprehensively.

"It is alright. But, I am not here for money so much as I am for a change." I told the woman before me.

"Oh?" She asked. "A change of what? Pace? Scenery?"

"Eh," I said, shrugged. "Perhaps it is this. I just needed something different in life… you know what I mean?"

Bette nodded, knowing exactly what I meant. I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a long breath. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she saw me do this.

"Are you okay?" Bette asked, blinking her big brown eyes a few times.

"Yeah, I am just…" I stopped and let out a breath. "I suppose I am conflicted."

"Are you and Monique okay?" Bette asked, sounding concerned for our relationship.

"What? Oh, yeah! We are perfectly great." I assured her. "I am conflicted about… being…"

I grew flustered. I did not know how to really word this, in fear of provoking more confusion.

"Open?" Bette asked. "You've never been openly gay?"

I shook my head, resting my chin on my hand. Bette pursed her lips to the side, seeming as though she felt bad.

"I am sorry. That must have been terribly difficult."

I nod slightly and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just know you can be completely open here… especially at our parties. I know Shane sure is." She joked.

I did not get it very easily. I did not know that sometimes when they had gatherings Shane would bring a lady friend and they would fornicate wherever they decided to perch themselves. I then pout slightly, thinking about Monique… missing her.

"Miss her?" Bette asked, knowing Monique was still at work.

"Yeah."

Bette chuckled a bit and let out a reminiscent sigh as she flashed back to when she and Tina had started dating and how she hated going more than a few days without her. That was a long time ago. Just then, I could hear heels clacking on the pavement as someone walked up the sidewalk. I looked to see blue heels, and my eyes panned upward, seeing long legs wearing familiar black slacks and a torso which was draped with a matching blue blouse and black suit jacket. My eyes reached her face, and I smiled.

"Hello, my dear." She greeted, smiling.

The way the sunlight embroidered her figure alone was stunning. She looked somewhat like an angel. I smiled back to her.

"Hi!" I said back, standing up.

Once I was on my feet, I felt Monique wrap her arms around me, holding me. I could tell something was wrong.

"Monique, sweet heart, what is the matter? Did you have a bad day?" I asked her, soothingly moving one hand up and down the span of her back.

I felt her nod and instantly I felt terrible for her. I began to wonder what caused her to have such a bad day.

"What happened, huh?" I asked, looking into her eyes as I brushed some of her curly hair from her face.

The frown on her face hurt my heart a bit, and I hated it that she seemed so down.

"Vance happened." She explained and I let out a somewhat loud breath, becoming angry.

I rolled my eyes at Vance, just the mere mention of him infuriating me. I lean up and push myself onto my tiptoes as I wrapped my arms around Monique's neck and placed a kiss on her lips tenderly. Monique seemed to become a bit happier, kissing me back. I could not see the smile coming to Bette's face. After a few moments of kissing, we pulled apart, and I tilted my head to the left a bit as I looked up into Monique's wondrous face.

"How about I get you home and just pamper you tonight?" I offered, which in turn made her smirk brightly.

"I would love that." Monique replied, caressing my face.

I purred contently and we left Bette and Tina's premises before returning to our own home. What I did not know, despite my astute Mossad training, was Bette had not been the only one watching us that evening.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

As we entered our home, neither Monique or I noticed the snapping of photos coming from a jet black sedan parked about five houses down from ours on the opposite side. I especially had no idea of who would be behind the camera. Lowering the camera from his face, none other than Malachi Ben-Gidon looked at our house, shaking his head. He knew Director David wanted him to spy on Ziva, but he had no idea that it was due to this. He was glad to have been able to place surveillance cameras around the house while everyone was out which would start filming whenever they entered the room. He set the camera on the dash and looked to the monitors in the passenger's seat.

When we got into the kitchen, I picked Monique up with ease and set her down on the counter. I watched her swing her legs a bit before I went to the fridge in the attempts of finding us something to eat. I decided to make chicken parmesan with a garden salad. As I started preparing the meal, Monique watched me, her eyes wandering up and down my frame. She licked her lips approvingly, wanting me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, her jumping down from the counter and coming over to me. I felt her wrap her arms around my lower torso.

"Hello there, friendly." I remark, kissing her arm softly as I stirred pasta.

"Hello to you too, sexy lady." She replied, her hands sneakily going to unbutton my pants.

"Sneaky girl," I murmured, feeling her lips press into my shoulder blade.

Her right hand went inside my pants and she began rubbing my rhythmically as I cooked. I found it difficult to focus on the food while she was doing such heavenly things to me. Malachi's eyes were glued onto the screen of the monitor, having an impressive view of what was occurring in the kitchen. His eyes were wide.

"Ziva is a lesbian!" Malachi exclaimed under his breath.

He must have never had any idea, and I would not have blamed him. I was only with Rivkin because my father set me up with him, but I am not into men, nor would I ever be. And at that very moment I was only into one person, one woman. Monique's skillful hand continued to rub me, almost roughly. That night, with the food and the pleasure, I was in heaven. I moaned as Monique kept rubbing my clit as I stirred noodles. I put the sauce I prepared into a pan and started warming it up.

"Baby, please… I have to… to make the salad." I moan out in a disjointed fashion.

She smirked and allowed me to move a few feet over to the right where the vegetables and fruits for the salad lay. As I started with the lettuce, her fingers picked up speed. Shakily, I put the lettuce in the bowl and continue preparing the salad. As time passed I found it more and more difficult to hold back an even louder moan of sheer pleasure.

"Fuck!" I swore, gripping the counter.

Monique pressed her hips into my butt as her hand rubbed me faster, harder.

"Oh fuck!"

Monique smirked at this and kissed my shoulder blade. She kept going, nipping me through my shirt.

"Monique, I'm so close." I mumbled to her.

"I can tell." She replied with such a seductive tone that I felt myself getting even more aroused for the woman.

Moments later I reached my climax, Monique holding me within her arms so I would not go limp against the counter and get the rest of the vegetables dirty. I eventually came back down to earth, and watched as she went to wash her hands before assisting me in finishing dinner. As we happily consumed the meal we were blissfully unaware that we were being observed, like scientists watching rats in a maze. After cleaning up we decided to go to bed, feeling tired that night.

The next morning I woke up in the nude, lying next to Monique who appeared to be naked as well. I grinned, knowing that at some point in the middle of the night we must have made love. When I sat up in the bed, the sun was barely peaking over the horizon. I got up and grabbed a shirt from the little sofa-like piece of furniture beneath the window. It was a dark blue colored shirt with to interconnected female signs. I put it on, wearing nothing else.

Slinking out of the bedroom, I decided to let Monique sleep in. She did not have work that day. I rushed down the stairs and went to the front door. Seeming more out there, courageous, I stepped out of our home and stood on the porch. Shane McCutcheon must have seen me from her porch for she jumped off the side of hers and came over.

"Hey, Ziva. Morning." She said, cocking her head back slightly as she spoke in her deep voice.

I smiled to her.

"Hello, Shane. Good morning to you."

She silently laughed and took a hit from her lit cigarette. She must have noticed me eyeing the thing for after she took a hit, she held it out to me.

"Wanna try?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow.

I felt a bit nervous. I had never smoked before… but there were a lot of things I had never done before until I moved to Los Angeles.

"I have not ever smoked before." I informed her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, eh?" She replied, still holding it out for me. "Come on. Try it."

Shaking my head at myself, I took it from her and put it to my lips. I mimicked her previous actions and instantly I felt it, the nicotine and other drugs within it hit me. I coughed slightly and handed it back to Shane.

"Not bad." I remarked, not noticing Shane leering at my toned and exposed thighs and legs.

"I agree." Shane said, winking.

I blushed a bit and wondered what she was doing. Then again, I could not mistake her usual charm with flirtatiousness. That could be dangerous. I was undoubtedly in love with Monique… and nothing would change that.

"Nice shirt by the way." Shane pointed out. "I am glad you and Monique are taking steps to be more out."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Shane." I said as she pulled out another cigarette from her pocket.

"No problem," Shane replied, handing it to me.

This time I took it without questioning it and Shane lit it for me. That morning she and I shared cigarettes and stories as we sat on the porch. It felt good to pass time like this, and make new friends in this pleasantly welcoming community. It was then when I surely confident that Monique and I would get along quite well here.


End file.
